Provide for performance of a prospective study to compare and evaluate the effects on two different oral contraceptive formulations and delivery of contraceptive steroids through the vaginal ring on plasma lipoprotein patterns and the occurrence of atherosclerosis in monkeys of the species Macaca Fascicularis.